


Fiducia.

by Lia483



Series: Writober 2019 (pumpkink) [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Mick Rory, Top Mick Rory, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 05:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Writober 2019 - Day 17: Age Difference --> HeatFire/FireWaveMick non era mai stato un tipo che si faceva prendere dai pensieri o dai rimorsi su ciò che sarebbe stato giusto o sbagliato. Non era proprio un fervente seguace delle leggi, degli obblighi morali o di tutte le altre seghe mentali che la gente si faceva.Questo era probabilmente il motivo per cui si trovava in una cabina non sua, sdraiato sopra un ragazzo di vent'anni meno di lui a baciarsi e spogliarsi.





	Fiducia.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Non l'ho ambientata in qualche punto preciso della serie, ma direi comunque ancora nella prima stagione. Comunque non ha importanza, volevo soltanto farli pornare, buona lettura!

Mick non era mai stato un tipo che si faceva prendere dai pensieri o dai rimorsi su ciò che sarebbe stato giusto o sbagliato. Non era proprio un fervente seguace delle leggi, degli obblighi morali o di tutte le altre seghe mentali che la gente si faceva.  
Questo era probabilmente il motivo per cui si trovava in una cabina non sua, sdraiato sopra un ragazzo di vent'anni meno di lui a baciarsi e spogliarsi.  
Una persona comune o anche solo con sani principi non sarebbe arrivata a tanto, avrebbe valutato le implicazioni, la notevole differenza di età e una riga di altre cazzate.  
Mick, dal canto suo, si era posto solo il problema di non costringere Jefferson a fare qualcosa che non voleva. Ed era un pensiero che continuava a saltargli alla mente, nonostante il ragazzo avesse risposto più volte in maniera positiva.  
Però voleva esserne assolutamente certo, finché avesse avuto ancora le facoltà mentali in grado di recepire.  
"Sei sicuro, ragazzino?"  
"Se anche non lo fossi..." cercò di prenderla sul ridere Jax, accennando ai propri boxer che erano ormai caduti a terra.  
Mick non aveva esattamente smesso di spogliarlo mentre chiedeva conferme. Però si fermò a quella frase, posandogli le mani sulle spalle e guardandolo gravemente. "Non ti costringo a fare niente" brontolò con severità.  
"No, Mick. Stai tranquillo. Voglio questo con te" rispose con altrettanta serietà stavolta il più piccolo, posandogli una mano sulla guancia ispida.  
Rory annuì, appena un cenno, ma guardandolo ancora con attenzione, mentre con le mani scendeva dalle spalle lungo quel fisico ben proporzionato, fino a prenderlo per i fianchi e tirarlo meglio sotto di sé.  
Il ragazzo cercò subito di sollevarsi per poter spogliare il criminale, ma lui lo trattenne giù, scuotendo la testa. "No."  
"Sei troppo vestito, Mick! Sono più che sicuro che questa sia una cosa che si fa nudi di solito."  
Inutili convenzioni sociali. Mick non ricordava di essersi mai spogliato completamente per fare un sesso decente, il più delle volte erano state solo sveltine poco importanti, per le quali era bastato giusto aprirsi i pantaloni.  
Appena finito, se ne era sempre andato velocemente.  
Però Jefferson non era così poco importante.  
"Ok, ma stai lì" mormorò e Jax annuì, appoggiandosi semplicemente sui gomiti per guardarlo. Non che non l'avesse già visto nudo qualche volta, ma questa sarebbe stata la prima con il tempo di guardarlo da vicino e magari persino toccarlo.  
Il loro era stato all'inizio un rapporto non fisico e anche se da poco avevano introdotto dei baci e dei piccoli tocchi, Mick l'aveva sempre tenuto lontano dalle cicatrici e dagli altri segni sul suo corpo.  
Dopo essersi tolto la maglia a maniche lunghe, lasciò cadere a terra pantaloni e boxer insieme. Jax seguì con attenzione le linee del suo corpo muscoloso, il cuore che cominciava a battere più forte per l'agitazione e l'aspettativa.  
Mick non si nascose, non si vergognava del suo corpo, delle bruciature che lo percorrevano, rendendolo ruvido e poco attraente alla vista, ma non era sicuro che a Jefferson potessero piacere. Si riavvicinò lentamente al letto e rimase stupito al vedere l'altro sollevarsi per mettersi seduto.  
Si sedettero uno accanto all'altro e il ragazzo allungò una mano che si fermò a pochi centimetri dalle braccia bruciate, senza toccarlo. "Posso?"  
Mick annuì e Jax accarezzò la pelle ruvida gentilmente, prima che posasse la mano sulla sua. "Con più decisione, ragazzo. Non ho molta sensibilità su questo punto." Non che fosse mai stato uno da carezze in generale, ma non c'era bisogno di precisarlo.  
Jax annuì e il suo tocco si fece più marcato, mentre allungava anche l'altra mano per toccare entrambe le braccia. I palmi del meccanico non erano morbidi, un po' rovinati dal lavoro manuale, ma a Mick non dispiaceva. I tocchi lo rilassarono, mentre Jefferson raggiungeva il petto, meno rovinato, ma ancora con qualche cicatrice o bruciatura.  
"Se ti da fastidio qualcosa, dimmelo, Mick."  
"Non mi dà fastidio niente."  
"Tutti abbiamo qualcosa che ci dà fastidio. Di solito non ti piace essere toccato così."  
"Tu vai bene" borbottò, puntando gli occhi azzurri in quelli più scuri. "E poi mi dà fastidio soprattutto in pubblico."  
Il ragazzo sorrise, contento per quell'ammissione - strappare almeno qualche parolina più gentile dal più grande non era facile, quindi qualsiasi piccola frase andava bene -, prima di sporgersi in avanti, spostandosi in ginocchio, per baciarlo.  
Il piromane ricambiò, lasciandosi baciare passivamente per qualche minuto, lasciandogli il controllo. Poi, avvolgendo le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi, lo spinse giù. Si posizionò tra le sue gambe, cosicché i loro corpi fossero completamente a contatto.  
All'altro sfuggì un sospiro a sentire l'erezione di Mick contro la propria, molto più piccola, anche se nessuno dei due era ancora completamente duro.  
Senza interrompere il bacio, Mick cominciò ad accarezzarlo, partendo dal petto. Gli stuzzicò i capezzoli con i pollici, facendolo rabbrividire, prima di proseguire lungo le linee dello stomaco.  
Anche se stava facendo del proprio meglio, i tocchi di Mick erano decisi e rudi, si stringevano intorno alla carne, graffiavano, non riuscivano ad accarezzare in modo gentile. Jax era sicuro che il giorno dopo, o anche la sera stessa - il suo corpo sarebbe stato striato di lividi con la forma della mano del piromane. Eppure non gli disse niente. Si era reso presto conto che non gli dispiaceva un trattamento più rude, anche se una piccola parte di lui si chiedeva quanto avrebbe fatto male dopo.  
E questo pensiero lo fece un poco irrigidire quando quelle mani raggiunsero le cosce, stringendole e iniziando ad allargarle.  
Però Mick smise subito di muoversi, capendo di aver sbagliato qualcosa.  
Si staccò dal bacio, restando inginocchiato sopra Jax.  
La sua preoccupazione era visibile dal modo in cui la sua fronte si era corrugata. "Ti ho fatto male?"  
"No ma... sono comunque preoccupato... un po'..." Non c'era bisogno di sottolineare altro.  
Gli occhi del piromane si chiusero per un attimo, mentre prendeva un respiro profondo, prima di tornare in quelli dell'altro. "Non perderò il controllo. Non ti voglio fare male."  
"Lo so, mi fido, Mick."  
Rory rallentò il ritmo e anche se ogni tanto stringeva ancora le dita, non lo faceva abbastanza da lasciare dei segni.  
Riuscendo finalmente ad addentrarsi in quelle sensazioni, Jax cominciò ad ansimare e gli sarebbe piaciuto sentirsi toccare l'erezione che era ormai cresciuta dal suo inguine. Inarcò i fianchi, istintivamente, ma Mick scosse la testa, respingendoli giù. "Forse è meglio un altro metodo, finché non ti abituerai" commentò con voce più roca del solito. Gli piaceva molto come Jax fosse così desideroso di lui.  
Il ragazzo non capì subito cosa intendesse l'altro, ma quando sentì la bocca calda intorno al proprio pene, gemette in modo molto sonoro, cercando nuovamente di spingersi verso l'alto con i fianchi.  
Mick ci aveva visto giusto. Anche se con le mani continuava a tenere forte fianchi e cosce, la bocca era gentile su di lui, eccitandolo lentamente ma sempre di più.  
"Mick!" esclamò ad un certo punto, al sentirsi succhiare la punta.  
Il piromane si staccò, un'espressione soddisfatta sul viso dai lineamenti severi. "Non puoi venire ancora, ragazzino. Non siamo neanche a metà."  
Si allontanò del tutto da lui, dirigendosi verso il tavolino dove avevano posato l'occorrente, mentre lo lasciava riprendere fiato.  
Anche se era stato faticoso trattenere l'impazienza, Mick rallentò ancora i movimenti, decidendo di prendersi più tempo possibile per quella parte. Sapeva che andando avanti avrebbe fatto sempre più fatica a mantenere il controllo, con il crescendo dell'eccitazione, e voleva preparare Jax al meglio per evitare di fargli male. Già le impronte delle sue mani erano abbastanza evidenti anche sulla pelle scura del ragazzo.  
Jax non ebbe bisogno di altre sollecitazioni per aprire meglio le gambe quando Mick si risedette tra di esse. Gli mise un cuscino sotto i fianchi per tenerli più sollevati, poi aprì il lubrificante, col quale bagnò abbondantemente le dita. Poi gli accarezzò l'ingresso, alzando lo sguardo al suo viso. "Ok?"  
"Sì, Mick."  
L'invasione del buco, delicatissima, fece irrigidire subito Jax, che smise un attimo di respirare per il dolore. Rimasero fermi finché la fitta non passò e Jax riprese fiato, con un cenno.  
Mick spinse il dito più a fondo, fermandosi di nuovo e ripartendo finché non furono dentro tutte le nocche. Jax non disse niente, il respiro accelerato dal dolore che pian piano si trasformava in una leggera sensazione di sollievo.  
Il piromane cominciò a muovere il dito, in un movimento lento e continuo e quando sentì i muscoli allentarsi, ne inserì un secondo.  
Jax ansimò, ma la seconda invasione fu meno dolorosa e mosse appena i fianchi verso di lui. Le dita si allargarono a forbice, per prepararlo, per fare spazio a qualcosa di molto più difficile da far adattare in quello spazio ristretto.  
Al solo pensarci, il più giovane si sentì le gambe deboli e le allargò di più, incoraggiandolo. Riaprì gli occhi, che non si era accorto di aver chiuso e vide il compagno che si stava accarezzando la grossa erezione, mentre lo guardava godere delle dita dentro.  
Jax non era mai stato tipo da arrossire e, anche se sentiva il calore sulle guance, quella vista lo accese ancora di più di desiderio. Al sentirsi penetrare da un terzo dito, gemette di piacere. "Mick, sono sicuramente pront-"  
Non riuscì a finire la frase per il colpo preciso che ricevette alla prostata dalle tre dita. "Mick!"  
Il piromane sorrise e colpì in quel punto altre due o tre volte, prima di lasciarlo andare, togliendo le dita e recuperando di nuovo il lubrificante.  
Anche se da quando erano sulla nave, Gideon si occupava di tenerli perfettamente in salute, quindi non erano preoccupati da malattie o altro, Rory srotolò un preservativo sulla propria erezione, prima di ricoprirlo di lubrificante, forse esagerando anche un po' per essere sicuro di non fare male al ragazzo, il quale lo fissava con desiderio ma anche con un po' di timore.  
Si chinò su di lui, baciandolo sulle labbra per tranquillizzarlo nel modo migliore a cui poteva pensare, mentre si posizionava tra le sua gambe.  
Non gli chiese un ulteriore permesso, i gemiti del meccanico erano stati una risposta lampante, come anche i suoi movimenti attuali nel cercare di strusciarsi contro di lui.  
Quando lo penetrò finalmente, spingendo i fianchi in avanti, Jax strinse forte le mani intorno alle sue braccia, con un forte verso che era un misto di dolore e piacere.  
Dovette fermarsi quando fu per metà dentro l'altro, capendo che avrebbe rischiato di ferirlo se non avesse aspettato che smettesse di essere così rigido.  
Non era affatto facile.  
Perché Jefferson era caldo dentro, in un modo quasi innaturale, come se fosse sul punto, da un momento all'altro, di trasformarsi in Firestorm.  
Mick ringhiò. Era così caldo e stretto, trattenersi sembrava un'impresa abominevole. "Mi ucciderai, ragazzo" mormorò al suo orecchio e Jax gemette, prima di incoraggiarlo a proseguire lentamente.  
Mick, anche se non era ancora entrato tutto, comincio a muoversi, entrando poco di più ad ogni spinta. Stringeva le mani intorno alle lenzuola, sopra le spalle di Jax, sforzandosi di non accelerare finché lui non fosse stato più pronto ad accoglierlo. Sapeva di poter avere una grande forza di volontà se voleva, però quel calore gli stava rapidamente togliendo quoziente intellettivo prezioso. Il suo istinto primario stava praticamente diventando quello di fare Jax completamente suo, con così tanta forza e passione che il ragazzo non si sarebbe mai scordato di lui.  
Quando finalmente tocco il fondo con una nuova spinta, dopo lunghi minuti di quasi agonia per entrambi, anche se per motivi diversi, Jefferson gridò, sentendosi così pieno. Gli strinse forte le braccia, aggrappandosi a lui. "Cazzo, Mick!"  
Cominciando a muovere i fianchi con un ritmo sostenuto, ma non ancora troppo veloce, Mick lasciò andare le lenzuola. Portò una mano dietro la testa dell'altro, sollevandola perché potessero baciarsi meglio. L'altra invece la posò su una sua coscia, per avere una presa più stabile mentre si muoveva.  
Non era ancora sicuro di poter toccare l'erezione di Jax senza fargli male, sfregandola troppo forte o stringendola eccessivamente. Voleva solo farlo godere adesso.  
Si allontanò dal bacio. "Non ti trattenere, ragazzo" disse quando notò che si mordeva il labbro inferiore e gemeva in modo soffocato.  
"Ci sentiranno tutti..."  
"Chi cazzo se ne frega" borbottò prima di scendere a mordergli il collo e cogliendolo di sorpresa abbastanza da farlo urlare senza ritegno quando finalmente colpì il punto che aveva già raggiunto con le dita.  
"Urla, Jax. Fammi sentire quanto ti piace" mormorò roco.  
Si spostò per prendere i fianchi con entrambe le mani ora, accompagnando le forti spinte con ringhi di piacere. Jax smise di cercare di trattenersi e gli andò incontro ad ogni colpo. Ad un certo si prese la propria erezione con una mano, mentre i movimenti acceleravano, senza più mancare la prostata.  
Il metaumano gridò di piacere, venendo così all'improvviso da non riuscire nemmeno ad avvisare Mick.  
Il piromane ringhiò alla vista e ancora di più al sentire i muscoli interni stringersi intorno al suo pene.  
Normalmente aveva una notevole resistenza, ma questa volta, per molti fattori, venne prima dentro il ragazzo.  
Cadde sopra di lui, sporcandosi, ma senza dedicarci più di un veloce pensiero. Chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fondo per qualche minuto, prima che il ragazzo gli picchiettasse su una spalla. "Mick, pesi un quintale!"  
Sogghignò appena, prima di alzarsi, scivolando fuori.  
Con attenzione, si occupò di Jax con dei fazzoletti umidi, prima di buttare tutto nell'inceneritore e ritornare a letto.  
Il giovane, muovendosi con cautela perché un po' dolorante, rotolò di lato per fargli posto, ma non si aspettava che Rory gli circondasse i fianchi con le braccia da dietro, portandolo contro il proprio petto.  
Era una posizione nella quale non aveva mai pensato di trovarsi con Mick, ma la trovò così rilassante che non gli ci volle molto per addormentarsi contro l'altro, con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Tale fiducia e mancanza di disagio colpirono il piromane che vegliò sul suo sonno per molto tempo dopo, pensando che avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggere il ragazzino, forse e soprattutto anche dalle parti più oscure di sé stesso.


End file.
